


The one where Merlin is afraid of the dark

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <span></span><a href="http://bohemiabythesea.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://bohemiabythesea.livejournal.com/"></a><b>bohemiabythesea</b>, who wanted A/M and D/s with kissing.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Merlin is afraid of the dark

He bites his lip, wrists tugging against Arthur’s one-handed grip as a long, sword-calloused, spit-slicked finger enters him smoothly. ‘Arthur. Fuck. _Arthur_.’

‘That all you have to say?’ Arthur’s voice is low and amused. His lips brush against Merlin’s cheek, slow and sweet and barely-there before they’re gone. It’s not enough. Merlin wriggles in Arthur’s grip, pushing himself down against Arthur’s hand.

The finger is withdrawn abruptly, and Arthur slaps his arse sharply. ‘Stay still.’ The hand holding Merlin’s wrists above his head is steady as ever, relentlessly holding Merlin in place against the wall. Merlin bites back a moan and nods, breathing harshly through his nose.

Arthur lets go of his wrists and places his hands flat against the wall above his head. ‘Keep them there.’ Merlin nods again, resting his forehead against the wall.

There is a rustle of cloth and then Arthur is behind him again. ‘Head up,’ he says, his fingers under Merlin’s chin, tilting his head upright again. Merlin’s scarf covers his eyes and is tied in place behind his head before he can think of protesting.

‘Arthur,’ he says again, and stops.

‘Trust me?’ Arthur asks gently.

Merlin nods without hesitation, and Arthur runs a gentle hand over Merlin’s hair. ‘I won’t do anything you don’t want me to,’ he promises, dropping a kiss against Merlin’s bare shoulder.

‘Okay,’ Merlin says, swallowing. He’s never told Arthur this, but he’s always had a bit of a fear about being in the dark. His magic thrums nervously beneath his skin, as though something in him is struggling for release.

‘You sure you’re all right?’ he hears Arthur ask.

He nods again. Forces himself to take a deep, calming breath. ‘I’m fine.’

Arthur steps away, and the loss of his physical closeness brings the panic back, sharper than before. Maybe he should stop this, or ask for a safe word in case things get out of hand. He tries to open his eyes and his lashes flutter madly against the restraining cloth, blackness penetrating to the heart of him.

Arthur’s large, sure hands grasp Merlin’s hips, thumbs rubbing against his skin, before Arthur presses up close against him, wrapping his arms around Merlin’s waist. He nuzzles against the nape of Merlin’s neck, his hand rubbing soothingly against Merlin’s stomach. ‘I’ve got you, Merlin.’

Merlin leans back against Arthur’s warm, solid form, resting the back of his head against Arthur’s shoulder.

‘Tell me,’ Arthur says simply, not moving, holding Merlin securely in his arms.

That he can lie his way out of this—as he lies about everything else—doesn’t occur to him. Lying about his magic has become like breathing to him, but this—this giving himself up to someone else’s control—this is more visceral, forcing him to respond with his instincts rather than with reason.

‘I can’t see,’ he says.

‘Well, that would be the point of the blindfold,’ Arthur says reasonably, but his amusement is laced with affection. ‘Does it frighten you?’

‘Not the... it’s just... it’s all dark.’

Arthur makes a soft humming sound against Merlin’s hair, and then stays quiet for a minute. Merlin can almost _hear_ him thinking, and the thought makes him smile despite himself.

‘One more minute,’ he says finally. ‘Just give me one minute, and if at the end of it you still want the blindfold off, we’ll take it off.’

‘All right,’ Merlin says. One minute doesn’t sound all that bad.

‘Good boy,’ Arthur says, and Merlin can feel him grin against his ear.

Arthur takes his time, despite the fact that the clock’s ticking. Precious seconds go by as he nuzzles kisses into the nape of Merlin’s neck. He makes his way slowly down Merlin’s back, tracing the length of his spine with his lips and tongue. He reaches the small of Merlin’s back and pauses for a tantalising moment before moving lower, the tip of his tongue flicking at the cleft of Merlin’s arse. He nudges Merlin’s legs apart with his knees and opens Merlin completely to his mouth with the palms of his hands, kneading Merlin’s flesh and licking wetly at his hole.

‘Oh, _gods_ ,’ Merlin gasps, his eyes screwed shut beneath the cloth. ‘Don’t stop, Arthur, please, don’t stop.’

Arthur hums in agreement and keeps Merlin open with his thumbs as he licks again and again at Merlin’s tight entrance, not opening him yet, just getting him wet and slippery until the feel of his tongue gliding against Merlin’s sensitive opening is sheer heaven. He’s nearly sobbing with pleasure when Arthur finally works the tip of his tongue inside him, softly and wetly.

‘More, _please_ , more,’ Merlin begs, fingers knotting into fists against the wall. Colours shoot across the darkness behind his tightly-shut eyes.

Arthur’s finger slides easily in, and he takes a breath against Merlin’s skin. He kisses the curve of Merlin’s arse once, and then again. ‘You’re doing so well. So good for me,’ he says, and bites down gently.

‘Nnngh,’ Merlin says intelligently. Then Arthur’s tongue is back, tracing the rim of Merlin’s hole before working into Merlin alongside his finger. He fucks Merlin with both finger and tongue, making him cry out and push back, wordlessly pleading for more. Arthur complies, his finger pushing in deeply and nudging against the bundle of nerves that drives Merlin crazy with pleasure when it’s stroked. The colours change into fireworks behind Merlin’s closed eyelids as Arthur’s other hand reaches around to cup his balls and massage them gently.

‘Please,’ Merlin sobs. ‘Need... need more, Arthur, pleaseArthurplease.’

Arthur unhesitatingly takes Merlin in his hand, squeezing and stroking him firmly. His grip is just right as he works Merlin, his tongue and finger never ceasing in their fucking, matching the rhythm of his hand around Merlin’s cock. Arthur’s fingertip rubs relentlessly against Merlin’s sweet spot, gliding and stroking until he spills himself all over Arthur’s hand, shuddering against the wall.

His knees give way but Arthur’s arms are around him again, holding him up. Merlin gasps for breath for a few moments, Arthur murmuring calming nothings against his ear, holding him tight. Keeping one arm around Merlin’s waist, he tugs at the knot on the scarf and releases the binding, letting the cloth fall to the ground.

Merlin turns around in Arthur’s arms, eyes still shut, and collapses against him.

‘You can open your eyes now,’ Arthur says teasingly, gently.

‘Mm,’ Merlin says contentedly, still recovering. When Arthur nudges his face up for a kiss, he tangles his arms around Arthur’s neck and kisses back, opening his eyes only when the slow, thorough kiss that Arthur treats him to is reluctantly brought to an end by their need to breathe.

‘Hello,’ he says brightly as Arthur musses his hair with one hand. The fingers of his other hand are still loosely curled, wet with Merlin’s come.

‘Hello, you idiot,’ Arthur says, scratching behind his ear. Merlin leans into the touch like a cat, humming with ridiculously high levels of contentment.

‘Way to break the moment,’ he mock-complains, reaching for Arthur’s sticky hand.

‘So, does that mean you wouldn’t mind being blindfolded again?’ Arthur asks, still petting Merlin.

‘Mm,’ Merlin says with Arthur’s fingers in his mouth, sucking them clean. He releases them with a wet pop. ‘I could be persuaded again.’

Arthur grins broadly. ‘Knew I could get you to agree. Now, if only you’d agree to do all your chores this willingly.’

‘Be reasonable, sire,’ Merlin says, and gets down on his knees to undo Arthur’s breeches with his teeth before Arthur can start thinking of a coherent response.


End file.
